The Lead
by franfranfrancesca
Summary: I'm tired of being second-best to none other than Tori Vega. I'm tired of not getting the roles I deserve. I'm tired of working hard just to get shut down. When is it my turn to be the best? Bade!


**Bade ONESHOT. :) Do happy faces work on here?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :D It's been something in my head for a while now, so I hope it turned out okay!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious_.

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I ripped myself away from his grasp and shoved him away with all my strength. "I don't ever want to see your damn face ever again, you stupid animal!" I stomped away from him angrily. <em>That's right, Jade. Get away from him. He never loved you. He will never love you. <em>

Before I could get too far, however, he grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to face him. "I didn't mean to! I was forced and blackmailed. You know that I love _you_. You're the only one for me. Can't you understand that?" he whispered. He titled my chin up so I was looking at him directly in the eyes. Sincerity and hope were shimmering in them.

Suddenly, our lips were forced together. My arms instinctively grabbed fistfuls of his hair to pull him closer. _Jade, don't! He doesn't love you remember. _My eyes widened and, pulling him by the hair, I shoved him away. "No, you don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me and slept with her!" I screamed. I pointed to _Vega_ and grimaced. "I trusted you, and this is what happens. I knew it. It was all too good to be true. You never loved me. Love doesn't exist. I'm sorry, I have to go," I whispered. I leaned toward him to brush my lips against his cheek. After, I walked away, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I thought breaking up would be the worst feeling I'd ever experience. What was worse: He didn't even follow me.

"AND SCENE! Good job, Bade and Jeck! I told you these roles were good for the two of you!" Sikowitz smiled. Beck and I glanced at each other as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Did you just call us 'Bade and Jeck?'" Beck asked.

Sikowitz chuckled heartily. "Ha, no…" he smiled.

I pulled away from Beck's arms and walked up to Sikowitz. "So I got the lead, right?" Right then and there, the coconut juice that was once in Sikowitz mouth ended up on my shoes. "WHAT THE HELL, SIKOWITZ?" I screamed. Beck came up from behind me and kissed my cheek, signaling for me to relax. I let out a short breath. "I'll buy new shoes… just tell me if I got the lead!" I demanded.

Sikowitz smiled and threw his clipboard over his head as he ran away. "He is one strange man," Robbie declared as he walked over.

"Yeah," I nodded. "YOU WOULD KNOW." Robbie threw his hands up in the air and stepped back.

"Dark lady's got a point," I clenched my fist at hearing the stupid puppet's voice before watching as Andre picked up Sikowitz's clipboard. "Andre. Who. Got. The. Lead?" I demanded. He smiled innocently and placed the clipboard on the other side of the room. "ANDRE!" I screamed. _Too late, Jade. He's gone. _

I walked over and grabbed the clipboard myself. "What the- _VEGA!" _I screeched. I glared over at her- that stupid smirk was on her face. She dared to _lack_ any apologetic or innocent looks. Instead she walked over to me, tore the clipboard out of my hands and read all the roles out loud.

"Tori Vega- Minnie, Beck Oliver- Arnold, Cat Valentine- Charlotte, Robbie Shapiro- Trevor, Andre Harris- Marco. Hmm… Jade, where's your name on this list?" she asked. "Let's see… you're not one of the leads, you're not one of the supporting characters, oh, you're not even stage directing. You know what you are, Jade?" she asked. _That twisted grin, the menace in her eyes. That's supposed to be me. But I've lost my time. _"You, Jade West, are the understudy for _my_ role. Again. How does it feel to always be second best?" she asked.

I looked her straight in the eyes before using my clenched fist to attack Vega's face. "That's how it feels. Except my pain is ten times worse," I whispered hoarsely. I pulled my bag close to me before running out. _You can't keep running from your problems, Jade. You can't run forever. _I shook those thoughts from my mind, letting my feet take me to the janitor's closet. As my hand grazed the doorknob, my mind pulled it back. _Too obvious. _I took a deep breath and let my feet lead me again.

I slid into a large, empty room and fell to the floor. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply and slowly. "Why _me_?" I whispered, gripping fistfuls of my hair, threatening to yank them out. I heard the door open and glanced in its direction. "Get out, please," I croaked.

"That wouldn't be very nice of me, now would it? Come here," Beck called, pulling me into his arms. I sighed and held my breath. "It's okay to cry, you know. You don't have to hold it in; it's just me." I still held my breath. "Jade, you're going to have to breathe at some point," he reminded me. I shrugged. Instead of inhaling, I kissed him. Once I pulled away, he kissed my cheek and gave me a look.

Finally, I took in a deep breath. "I never win, do I?" I mumbled. "I haven't gotten a lead in almost a year. I never get to sing at any showcase. My productions never happen. I barely have friends. No one likes me. I'm always the understudy. Vega's gotten everything. She sings at every showcase. Her ideas are always accepted. She gets the lead in everything. People love her. I'm always the bad guy, Beck.

She kisses you, people applaud. I kiss you, people roll their eyes. She sings, everyone dances. I sing, no one's there to hear it. She gets the lead, I get to be her stupid understudy. Why, Beck?" I screamed. My chest was rising and falling violently, and Beck was sitting on the floor watching me. "You can't even give me a _damn_ answer, can you? It's fine. I'll just talk to Sikowitz then." I flipped my hair dramatically before Beck grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him, connecting our lips.

Once we pulled away, I saw his smile. "Never, _ever_ say that you're not the best, because you are. I love you, Jade. As for Tori, she's my friend, but you're the future Mrs. Oliver. _You're_ my _best_ friend. She might get the lead now, but _you_ have gotten the lead in every play you've been in since preschool. Who else can say she was Princess Belle at age 4?" he chuckled. "I have no doubt in my mind that you are the best at everything you do." He kissed my cheek and held my hand.

"I'm still talking to Sikowitz," I told him. He only nodded. "By the way, Beck, since when was I the future Mrs. Oliver?" I smiled. He started to turn red, and I smiled even wider. "Say you love me."

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

We walked into Sikowitz's classroom, where he had finally returned to. "Ah, Bade and Jeck! You're back! What can I interest you in? Perhaps a lawn dryer?" he asked. I let go of Beck's hand before fixing my cardigan and walking over to the stage.

"Why didn't I get the lead?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to answer, but I kept going. "I practiced day and night for three months for that audition. I said those lines every minute. I even fought with Beck just to get the anger of freakin' Minnie right since I knew Beck would be the male lead! I sang in the stupid shower! Heck, one time Beck and I were in the middle of making out, and I pulled away just to sing that stupid song! _You make my heart sing. You've pulled my heart strings. I can't believe this. I'm finally falling for once. I've been broken for months. Thank you, dear Arnold, for love_." I sang. "Forget it. I'm not going to sit around and be an understudy. I quit this play. If some psycho is giving me a role that I'm not proud of, after an audition that I _am_ proud of, maybe this class isn't right for me. See you around," I told him. I took a deep breath and walked back to my smiling Beck.

As mine and Beck's fingers intertwined, Sikowitz started sniffing. "Jade, are you sure you want to quit? I mean, you _did_ get the lead role," he said after slurping his coconut juice. I froze and turned around, running over to the hobo-attired man.

"What did you just say?" I demanded. He slurped his coconut juice again, so I grabbed the stupid tropical fruit and threw it out the window. "SAY. WHAT. YOU. JUST. SAID!" I screamed.

"You. Got. The. Lead," he nodded. I stepped back and smiled. "You proved to me that you deserve the lead."

"…but the clipboard…" I mumbled.

"Ah, young coconut. The clipboard was just a test. I wanted to test your reactions to what was seen and what was true. You showed me your pride in your performance. Tori showed her vanity. You got the lead, Jade. Congratulations, Minnie," he winked.

I smiled and ran up to Beck, attacking him with a strong kiss. "You're the best," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>aww, bademance. :)<strong>


End file.
